


Purple Love

by madeh18



Series: Pray (not) For Me (now) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Indonesia!AU, Romance, bisa jadi OOC, one year age gap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Tak sadarkah kau bahwa sepanjang film itu diputar, sebenarnya aku juga memikirkanmu.[Part 4/13]





	Purple Love

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Bukan hal baru memang untuk Sakura menonton film di bioskop.

 

Namun, pergi berdua saja dengan seorang pemuda yang bahkan belum enam bulan ia kenal adalah hal yang sangat baru. Kakak kelas yang sebangku dengannya saat ujian semester satu kemarin. Bahkan bisa-bisanya tiga hari yang lalu mereka pergi ke pantai Ancol berdua saja dengan sepeda motor dari Bekasi.

 

Saat film sudah setengah jalan, tiba-tiba Kak Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya sambil bertanya,

 

_Mau jadi pacar kakak?_

 

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura segera menghadap ke layar lagi dengan wajah merona dan jantung berdetak kencang. Sebenarnya ia sudah memperkirakan suatu saat nanti hubungan mereka akan naik ke tahap selanjutnya. Namun ia tak menyangka hari itu lah saatnya.

 

Sepanjang film diputar, mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaannya masing-masing.

 

Setelah film selesai, pemuda itu bangkit terlebih dahulu tanpa menoleh, membuat Sakura tak enak hati. Ia hanya bingung harus menjawabnya bagaimana.

 

Sampai akhirnya dengan nekat ia menggenggam tangan kanan pemuda itu dengan tangan kirinya, menautkan jemari mereka, saling menyalurkan kehangatan yang mengandung kegugupan. Pemuda itu sekilas tersenyum tipis sebelum Sakura menunduk karena malu.

 

Saat itu benar-benar saat bahagia mereka berdua.

 

* * *

 

 

Sebenarnya Sakura hanya penasaran dulu film apa yang ia tonton bersama Kak Sasuke. Sampai ia mencari daftar film saat bulan dan tahun itu. Ternyata judulnya Purple Love.

 

Kalau diingat, mungkin ia agak jahat membuat pemuda itu gelisah menunggu jawaban.

 

Pemuda itu hanya tak sadar bahwa sepanjang film itu diputar, sebenarnya Sakura juga memikirkannya. Sebelum dan setelah pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya.

 

* * *

 

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya dengan helaan napas pendek.

 

Ia jadi teringat april enam tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali pergi ke bioskop dan nonton berdua saja dengan pemuda itu.

 

Kakak kelasnya. Teman sebangkunya saat pertama kali UAS di SMA. Mantan kekasihnya yang terakhir.

 

Empat tahun yang lalu adalah hari di mana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

 

Enam tahun yang lalu adalah hari jadi ia dan pemuda itu.

 

Karena hari ini sudah tanggal 19 April 2017.


End file.
